


Whisper

by Nellancholy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, League of Legends, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (jhin voice) HSSSSSSSSSSS BREATHE IN THE ATMOSPHERE, I feel filthy, M/M, a very brief allusion to an incestuous relationship, a very short thing, and then this, i need two showers after writing this, imagine that korekiyo is interviewing jhin for his anthropology stuff or something, mundane AU, no sex but it's lewd, they're both melodramatic trash men with masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: The Ultimate Anthropologist and the Virtuoso bond over a shared...demeanour.(tw for a very brief allusion to an incestuous relationship)





	Whisper

Korekiyo let out a soft,contented sigh. One barely audible through the rubber mask he still had on,covering his neck and the lower half of his face. He was…reluctant to take it off,so it was just as well for him that the gentleman he’d called upon seemed not to want to reveal his face as well,despite the position they presently found themselves in.

 

Jhin’s prosthetic hand clicked as it traced lines over the scarred,pale back of the taller man sitting in his lap,inviting another muffled moan. He could barely see through his mask. But with their bodies pressed together,with nothing audible in the room but their voices,that in itself was a deeply,intensely sensual experience.

 

“Mmm…” Korekiyo moaned. “…this was definitely a different kind of beauty than what I was expecting to witness,tonight.” He pressed himself a bit more against the broad chest of the other man,falling deeper between his thick,muscled arms. He couldn’t help but wonder if this…this heady,almost burning sensation was what Sister felt when he held her.

 

Feeling Korekiyo’s weight on him,Jhin responded,in a voice almost like a purr,or perhaps the growl of a predator. “Isn’t it? I paint,I sculpt. But my medium,first and foremost,is…the human body. Such a source of beauty and inspiration,in pleasure and pain alike. And true art,from the heart,requires a…certain cruelty.” At this,his grip tightened ever so slightly,his fingers curving to dig their points just a little deeper into Korekiyo’s skin.

 

Just as expected,Korekiyo yelped and his back flexed,his irises widening in shock for only a moment,before resolving into a blurry gaze of…heat. His voice quavered,his body trembled,as he in turn held Jhin’s shoulders tighter. “Ohhhh,please…do not stop there. Please…use my body for your art.” He hissed,inhaling through his mouth,drawing in another ragged,lustful breath. “Unveil my beauty as a result of your work…and reveal your own beauty to me through the steps you take to make me so.”

 

Even with his mask on,Korekiyo knew Jhin was smiling. Though perhaps what he wouldn’t know is that it was a thin,narrow smile,more a baring of fangs than an expression of happiness.

 

“ _So be it then. Tonight,in my hands,you will dance,you will sing,you will…_ ”

 

He stopped short of finishing that sentence. Why ruin the surprise finale?


End file.
